


A Different Clothing Style

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Samsteve - Freeform, different clothing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve dress up for a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Clothing Style

“Come on, Sam,” Steve Rogers called up the stairs of the place he shared with Sam Wilson. They’d moved in together about four months ago and now it felt like they’d been together forever. “Hurry your ass up! Stark’ll never let us hear the end of it if we’re late.”

Muffled grumbling floated back down the stairs and Steve laughed. Tony had decided to throw a huge Christmas party for everyone, inviting what seemed to be half of New York City. The rest of the Avengers would be there along with other heroes not part of that group. Rumor was, though Tony was always careful to fill his words with maybes and hopefullys, was that the Guardians were going to be able to make it too.

The party called for formal dress rather than the casual formal Steve had worn previously for parties. Then again, those had been smaller, more intimate affairs. For this party, at Tony’s urging, he’d gone out and bought a tuxedo. The tailor Tony had recommended, as Steve didn’t particularly need nor care for the services of one most of the time, had been incredibly helpful. The tuxedo Steve wore was sleek and comfortable. It was deepest black, giving back glints and flashes of fire from the lights around him. Even the waistcoat, a dark blue that was so smooth it looked wet, was comfortable. The bowtie that it had taken him a few tries to tie was the same dark blue as the waistcoat.

“I hate this thing,” Sam grumbled as he walked down the stairs. His tuxedo was black, just like Steve’s, though his waistcoat was an emerald green. His bowtie, also green, hung from his neck. “No matter how many times I watch that damn tutorial, I can’t get this thing to tie right.”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Sam. His eyes roamed from Sam’s legs up to his waist and over his chest. When Sam reached the bottom of the stairs, Steve met his eyes and licked his lips. This was the first time he’d seen Sam in something so formal, something that set off his body as well as this fitted tuxedo did. And now, all he wanted to do was march them both back upstairs so that he could peel Sam out of the tuxedo.

“Hey, big man, eyes up here,” Sam joked, waving a hand to catch Steve’s attention. “I know I look good but we need to focus.”

“Right, yeah, right,” Steve said, grinning at Sam. “You should dress like this more often. I like it.”

“Right back at ya,” Sam replied, pulling Steve into a hug and kissing him. “If we weren’t already going to be late, I’d say let’s be late.”

“We could be later,” Steve offered, sliding his hands down Sam’s sides and stopping at his hips. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Much as that’s tempting, no,” Sam said regretfully, kissing Steve on more time before pulling out of his embrace. “Now, can you help me with this damn bowtie? Yours is fine so maybe you can make mine behave.”

Steve chuckled and worked on tying Sam’s bowtie. He moved slowly, letting his fingers brush against the skin of Sam’s neck. The first time, Sam’s hands came up and wrapped around Steve’s upper arms. Every time after that, Sam sucked in a quiet breath and his hands tightened on Steve’s arms. When he was done, Steve nosed under Sam’s jaw and pressed a few kisses to his throat.

“There you go,” he said, breath feathering over Sam’s skin. “You’re perfect.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. He cupped the back of Steve’s head and pulled him up for a kiss that promised more for later. “Now we should really get going. Time to wow the world with how good we look dressed up.”

“After you,” Steve replied, gesturing towards their front door. He watched appreciatively as Sam walked away, eyes raking over his form. Yes, there were definitely benefits to dressing up differently than they normally did. And it would be even more fun to undress each other after the party.


End file.
